Reunion
by Niphrandl
Summary: FINISHED! The ring has been destroyed. Mt Doom is exploding. Will Frodo and Sam see their friends again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own anything connected with Middle Earth or Lord Of The Rings. They all belong to the estate of JRR Tolkien. I make no money nor do I receive any public recognition by writing this story. This is just my little piece of fan fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sad Farewell  
  
  
The ring has been destroyed. Gollum fell with it into the fires of Mt. Doom. Sam helps Frodo to his feet careful not to jostle his masters injured hand. "Mr. Frodo, are you able to walk?" a worried Sam asks. "Yes Sam" replied Frodo. "I have some strength left in me." The two hobbits slowly walked out of Mt Doom. Sam stumbles as they begin the decent to the foot of the mountain. "Here Sam" said Frodo, "We will lean on each other." Sam smiles wearily as they continue their downward climb.  
  
Suddenly the mountain groaned and bleched forth the firey death for which it is known. Frodo and Sam are trapped on a small island of rock in the middle of a river of lava. "Well Mr. Frodo, this is it then." Said Sam in despair. "Yes Sam' replied Frodo. "We have fullfilled the quest. The ring has been destroyed and now we must face this doom." Frodo turns to face his friend and companion, "My only regret is that you must share this doom with me."  
  
"I would have it no other way Frodo" replied Sam.  
  
As the heat and fumes become too much to bear the two friends embrace for what they fear is the last time. Choking on the fumes and with a final gasp Sam manages a weak "farewell" as he sinks to his knees. Frodo watches helplessly as Sam collapses at his feet. Soon Frodo, too, is overcome, "forgive me Sam" he says as he falls beside his friend. As the darkness takes him Frodo thinks he hears the cry of an eagle and then.....Silence.  
  
On the field of Cormallen things were looking up for Aragorn and his forces. The eagles had arrived and helped trun the tide against the forces of Sauron. The men began to rejoice at the retreat of their enemies. For Gandalf, though, there was no joy. A feeling of dread had entered his heart and was steadily growing. All was not right. The Ring Bearer as in grave danger still. "Gwahir" Gandalf called out to the windlord, "I will need your help and that of two of your swiftest brothers."  
  
Soon Gandalf and the eagles were bearing down on Mt Doom. Gandalf and Gwahir were ever watchfull for any signs of Sam and Frodo. The Eagle Lord spotted them first. Far below on a quickly disappearing island of rock lay two motionless figures. Gandalf saw them also and feared that he had come too late.  
  
Gwahir called to his two companions who swooped down and lifted the small figures off the rock just as it was consumed by lava. As the eagles bore Gandalf and the two hobbits back toward Ithilien Gandalf said a silent prayer..  



	2. Reunion 2

Ithilien  
  
  
Aragorn had seen Gandalf leave with the eagles. He knew immediately that Gandalf was headed to Mt. Doom. Frodo had fulfilled his quest and the ring had been destroyed. But the Ringbearer was not yet out of danger.  
  
  
"Harland" Aragorn called to one of the remaining Dunedain, "see to it that the wounded are cared for and the dead buried". Harland bowed and Aragorn left to find the warden of the Houses of Healing. He had to make preparations should Frodo and Sam return alive. "There is much to be done before this victory can be celebrated" Aragorn said wearily to himself.  
  
  
As He approached the Houses of Healing Aragorns thoughts went to Frodo and Sam. He thought of the horrors they must have faced in Mordor and shuddered. He said a silent prayer to Lluvatar that the two hobbits would be all right.  
  
  
Upon entering the Houses of Healing Aragorn found the Warden coming out of Merryís room. Merry had been stricken with the black breath during his encounter with the Nazgul on the battlefield earlier in the war. "How is he doing?" Aragorn inquired. "He is mending well and should be able to leave in a day or two" replied Raytheon, the Warden. "These little ones are a wonder of healing abilities". Aragorn simply nodded, remembering Frodos recovery from the Morgul blade wound.  
  
  
"Raytheon, I need two beds prepared and set aside" stated Aragorn. "Forgive me lord but we have many wounded and little space to spare" replied Raytheon. "I understand that but these are for two very special Pheriannath" explained Aragorn, "Gandalf will be returning with them soon I think".  
  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Raytheon, "like the little one in there?"  
  
  
"Yes, one is his kin"  
  
  
Raytheon bowed to Aragorn, "I will do my best my lord" he said and set about his appointed task.  
  
  
"Aragorn?", it was Merry, "Is everything OK? I heard you talking to the warden." Aragorn turned and saw the worry on his friends face. "Iím not sure Merry, Iíll know more when Gandalf returns." Merry fumbled nervously with the buttons on his coat. "Its Frodo isnít it? And Sam? Something dreadful has happened hasnít it?" Merry asked with tears welling up in his eyes. Drawing a ragged breath Aragorn Placed his hands on Merryís shoulders and leaned down to look Merry straight in the eyes. Aragorn knew it would be wrong to deceive Merry. "I honestly donít know Merry" Aragorn said then quickly added "we must be strong. Get things ready for their return, but" Aragorn looked away, "we must also prepare for the worst." A single tear escaped down Mercyís face and he angrily wiped it away. "Theyíll be alright Aragorn, I know they will!"  
  
  
"Yes merry, Iím sure your right. Now please return to your room, you still need rest. I will let you know as soon as I hear something." Merry simply nodded and turned to enter his room. Aragorn watched sadly and, though he did not know it, he mirrored Gandalfís fear that it was too late.


	3. Reunion 3

Awareness  
  
  
From Gwahirís back Gandalf looked worriedly from one hobbit to the next trying to detect any signs that either one was still alive as the Eagles lifted them from the rock. His heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw Frodo stir. But Gandalf allowed himself no joy at this. The movement was so slight that it may simply been caused by the eagles wings.  
  
  
Frodo felt himself being lifted up. He thought to himself, "this is it then, I have died and my spirit is leaving Middle Earth". But as the air around him cooled and the toxic black smoke gave way to fresh clean air, Frodo knew that he was still alive and was somehow being carried away from Mordor.  
  
  
Just then a single word entered Frodoís mind. Sam. Frodo tried to look around. He had to know if Sam had survived. But Frodo was too weak and in too much pain to lift his head. His throat was dry and scratchy as sandpaper, his arms and legs felt like they were on fire and every breath he took was like the stab of a knife. As darkness once again built around Frodo one work escaped his lips, "Sam", and he welcomed the numbing blankness of unconsciousness.  
  
  
Sam found himself lost in a dream. He was flying through blue summer skys. Below him was his home, the Shire. he could see the green hills and deep blue lakes and rivers. He espied his house at #3 Bagshot Row. His gaffer was in the garden as usual tending his beloved flowers and vegetables. White fluffy clouds floated by as Sam drifted along. Suddenly Sam became aware that they werenít clouds but thick black smoke and the land passing below him was not the green hills of the Shire but the charred wastelands of Mordor. Sams mind screamed in agony and a searing pain shot through his body. Then, there was nothing.  
  
  
Back in Ithilien, Aragorn had sent scouts out to watch the sky for any signs of Gandalf and the eagles. Aragorn was growing anxious, he felt that time may be growing short.


	4. Reusion 4

Houses of Healing  
  
  
  
Aragorn was helping Ioreth, one of the Healers assistants, make final preparations in the room they were setting up for Frodo and Sam. He had gone out and collected some herbs and plants that the Healer lacked in his own stores. Pippin watches as Aragorn arranged them on a table with the healers own remedies. Pippin had recently recovered from his own wounds and was eager for Frodo and Sam to return. Suddenly there was a shout from outside and the call was picked up by many voices. One of the scouts had spotted the eagles. Aragorn headed for the door, Pippin was close behind. Aragorn turned and stopped Pippin with a hand on his shoulder. "No Pippin, I think it would be best for you to remain inside. At least until we know what condition they are in. Go and be with Merry. I will send word as soon as I can". Pippin, too shocked with fear and grief to argue, simply turned towards Merryís room.  
  
  
Aragorn met the healer outside in a small garden. He looked up and saw the three eagles approaching. His heart sank and hope all but died when he saw his two friends hanging limply in the eaglesí talons.  
  
  
The eagles gently laid Frodo and Sam on the ground then drew away. Aragorn and the healer were at the unconscious hobbits sides instantly assessing their condition. Both hobbits were covered in soot and ash though there no obvious wounds on either one. Samís breathing was shallow but regular. Froro, on the other hand, was having some difficulty breathing. His breaths were coming in short raspy gasps.  
  
  
Gwahir landed nearby to let Gandalf off his back. As Gandalf ran towards the small group, he called out to Aragorn. "Are they..." he stopped when Aragorn held up his hand. "Raytheon", Aragorn said to the healer, "get them inside and cleaned up immediately". "Right away" Raytheon replied. As the healer was giving instructions to his assistants Aragorn turned to Gandalf. "They live." Aragorn said. "though I donít know for how long. Samís breaths are too shallow and Frodo struggles for every one he takes". "May Elbereth help them." Gandalf prayed as he watched Frodo and Sam being carried into the Houses of healing. As Aragorn turned to follow he saw Pippin watching from the window of Merryís room, A tear silently slipped down Pippinís cheek.


	5. Reunion 5

Loving Care  
  
  
Ioreth and her fellow assistants were attending to Frodo and Sam, carefully removing their soiled clothing and gently washing them. Ioreth noticed something and grew concerned. She left the bedside and approached Aragorn and Gandalf at the back of the room where they were watching silently.  
  
  
"Pardon me my lord" Ioreth said to Aragorn "but the Pheriannath appear to have been burned. I think you should come and check it out." With a questioning look at Gandalf, Aragorn followed Ioreth to Samsí side.  
  
  
Aragorn checked Samsí arms and legs. He gently lifted one of his arms off the bed. Sam let out a yelp that startled everyone in the room. Aragorn leaned close to Samsí ear. "Sam, Can you hear me?" asked Aragorn. "Gaffer?" Sam whispered weakly. "No Sam, its Strider. Can you tell me where it hurts?" "Its hot" replied Sam "so hot...canít breath...." And Sam slipped back into darkness.  
  
  
Aragorn turned to Frodo carefully checking his arms and legs. It was true. Both hobbits had been burned. The skin was red and blistered in spots. It appeared to be only on the skin that was exposed. The skin that was protected by their clothing was OK. It was only then that Aragorn noticed the finger missing from Frodoís hand. "By Elbereth!!" Aragorn exclaimed, "What happened?" Aragorn instructed Ioreth to thourly clean and dress the wounded hand.  
  
  
Aragorn looked up at Gandalf. "Where did you find them?" Aragorn asked the Wizard.  
  
  
"At the foot of Mt. Doom. The mountain had exploded and they were on a small rock surrounded by fire." Gandalf told Aragorn.  
  
  
"Elbereth help them." Aragorn prayed. "their injuries may be more than on the surface. If the air was hot enough to blister their skin then Iím afraid it may also have burned their throats and lungs.  
  
  
Turning to Ioreth Aragorn said, " place both hobbits into one bed and make a tent of linen over it then bring me two large pots of boiling water. "yes my lord, right away." Ioreth replied and she and the other assistants got busy.  
  
  
Walking to the table which contained the plants and herbs he had gathered, Aragorn chose Athelas and Aloe Plants. "What do you intend to do Aragorn?" Gandalf asked from behind him. Aragorn turned "The aloe will soothe the burned and protect the skin. the boiling water will produce steam to keep their throats moist and the athelas, I hope, will ease their breathing." Raytheon spoke up, "Pardon me my lord, but, wouldnít Eucalyptus oil be better for that purpose?" "We may still need to use that" Aragorn replied "but I fear that it may be too harsh on their burned throats and only make breathing more difficult." Raytheon simply nodded in agreement.  
  
  
As Aragorn Looked at his two friends lying on the beds he said a silent prayer that he would be able to help them. He knew he would have to draw on all he knew about burns if Frodo and Sam were to survive.


	6. Reunion 6

Nightmares  
  
  
After already settling Sam into a larger bed the assistants went to get Frodo. As he was lifted from the bed Frodo cried out in pain and fear. He was locked in a nightmare. The wraiths had found him and were taking him back to Mordor. Back to the fiery Mt. Doom. "You have destroyed the ring" screeched the Witch King "now we will destroy you!"  
  
  
"NO!!" gasped Frodo. His breathing coming in short harsh gasps. "I wonít go back there, I wonít!" He flailed his arms and kicked his feet, his blue eyes wide with fright. No one could get near him.  
  
  
"Move away from the bed" Aragorn told everyone. "Do not try to restrain him, you will harm the burns." Frodo watched in fear as the wraiths, Ioreth and the others, backed away. Then his eyes went wide with terror as the Witch King approached. "Frodo" Aragorn said as he approached the bed "lasto beth nin, we are here to help you." Frodo became confused, it looked like a wraith but sounded like.... "A...Aragorn?" Frodo wheezed his vision clearing a little. "Aragorn I.....the wraiths......" Frodo fell back against the pillows exhausted, his breathing becoming more labored.  
  
  
Aragorn reached out and gently placed a hand on Frodoís shoulder. "Its all right little one, you are safe now. The wraiths are gone forever."  
  
  
Frodo closed his eyes but he didnít relax. Every breath he took was a struggle. A harsh squeal could be heard with each breath. Frodo broke out into a cold sweat. His face paled and then began to turn a slight bluish color.  
  
  
Aragorn became alarmed. He immediately slid behind Frodo on the bed and supported Frodos head on his chest. "Raytheon" Aragorn called out "bring me that leather pouch from the table and some boiling water." Aragorn placed his thumbs behind Frodos jaw and gently pushed it forward. Frodos breathing eased slightly.  
  
  
"Aragorn, Whats going on?" Demanded Merry from the doorway. He and Pippin had heard Frodo scream and had come to see what was happening. "Its as I feared" Aragorn said. "Frodos throat is swelling and he cannot breath right. If we cannot reduce the swelling he will suffocate."  
  
  
Raytheon returned with a cup, some boiling water and the leather pouch Aragorn had asked for. "Good, now put some of those herbs into the cup and pour the water in" Aragorn instructed Raytheon. "Then put a towel over Frodos head and hold the cup underneath it."  
  
  
Merry and Pippin watched in silent horror as Frodo continued to struggle for breath and his face became increasingly bluer. As the healer place the towel over Frodos head and held the cup underneath it Pippin turned and buried his face in Merryís shoulder sobbing. Gandalf came up to the hobbits and silently ushered them out of the room. He feared, as did Aragorn, that Frodo was lost.


	7. Reunion 7

Reunion Chapter 7  
  
  
Frodoís breathing was easing a bit. His breaths were not so labored and the squeal was quieter. "Raytheon" Aragorn said. "remove the towel from Frodos head and lets see what we have." Raytheon did as Aragorn asked. Frodos eyes were closed but his face bore a grimace as if he were in pain. Raytheon recounted all this to Aragorn and added "the blue discoloration is still evident around the little ones mouth and eyes." "Aragorn..." Frodo whispered "hard to breath, chest hurts, hand hurts." Frodo weakly lifted his bandaged hand off the bed and settled it on his lap.  
  
  
"Hush Frodo" Aragorn said softly. "Donít try to talk. Save your strength." Gandalf entered the room just then. "Raytheon, Ioreth needs your help with a most difficult patient down the hall." Raytheon looked to Aragorn, "Go, Gandalf can assist me here." Raytheon bowed, "Thank you my lord. I will return as soon as I can." "G....Gandalf? Is it really you?" can a weak whisper from the bed. "No, it canít be, he is dead. Am I dead too Gandalf?" Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances. "No Frodo Baggins" Gandalf said. "You are not dead and neither am I. We are both very much alive." Frodo tried to smile but grimaced in pain as a whimper escaped his lips. "Gandalf, on that table is a potion for pain, bring it here please." Aragorn said. Gandalf brought the bottle over to the bedside, poured some into a clean cup and handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn gently shifted so Frodo was settled into the crook of his arm. "Here Frodo" Aragorn gently prodded, "drink this, it will help ease your pain." Gandalf helped support Frodo as Aragorn placed the cup to Frodos lips and poured some of the medicine into Frodos mouth.  
  
  
Frodo took a few sips then stopped. His eyes went wide with terror and he tightly gripped Aragorns arm with his uninjured hand.  
  
  
Frodo tried to swallow what Aragorn had given him but was unable. His tongue felt thick and his throat was on fire. Suddenly he felt his throat close. he felt panic rising in him. He gripped Aragorns arm as his mind screamed. "I canít breath! Aragorn help me! I canít breath!!" "Heís choking!" Frodo heard Aragorn cry. Frodo felt himself being thrust forward and someone hitting him on his back. "help me" was Frodos last thought before darkness overtook him and he knew no more.  
  
  
When Aragorn cried out, Gandalf acted quickly, he thrust Frodo forward and firmly hit him between the shoulder blades. A small amount of the potion trickled out of Frodos mouth but he still could not breath. Aragorn felt Frodo go limp in his arms. He quickly laid Frodo on his side and tried to stick his finger into Frodos mouth. He meant to clear out whatever it was blocking Fordos air. Aragorn looked up at Gandalf, "his tongue is swollen! That is why he cannot breath!!"  
  
  
Gandalf went to the table where the medicines were kept. After a very short search he found what he was looking for. He knew what had to be done. He had seen it done once before a very long time ago in Osgilaith, though he had never done it himself. Gandalf turned back to the bed and stopped short. Frodos face was ghostly white and he had stopped struggling to breath. Gandalfs heart sank as he approached the bed. "Hang on Frodo" he said.


	8. Reunion 8

Chapter 8  
  
On the bed beside Frodo, Sam became restless. He began to moan and toss weakly about. "Frodo" Sam moaned softly "Frodo NO!!!" Fan rolled over and Aragorn caught him just before he went over the side of the bed. "see to Sam" Gandalf told Aragorn "I'll take care of Frodo."  
  
Aragorn righted Sam on the bed and checked to make sure he was all right. Sam fought weakly against Aragorn "Frodo! Let me go you filthy orc!" Sam cried continuing to fight Aragorn. "Sam, it's Aragorn, your in Ithilien. You're safe." Aragorn said desperately trying to wake Sam out of his nightmare. "Don't touch him!!" Sam screamed as Gandalf reached for Frodo. "Can't you see you've hurt him enough?!?" Sam started swinging his arms. His hands balled into fists. Aragorn pinned Sams arms at his sides and as Sam continued to struggle Aragorn leaned close to him and yelled. "Samwise Gamgee, it's me Aragorn! You're not in Mordor, your safe now." Sam stopped struggling and his eyes seemed to focus. "Aragorn? What? How?" Sam asked in confusion. 'Its all right Sam" Aragorn said while holding Sams gaze. "you are safe now." Aragorn spoke something in Elvish that Sam did not quite understand "Samwise Gamgee, Sleep now and all will be well." Sam felt his eyelids grow heavy and leaned back on the pillows. "Sleep" Sam said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Aragorn checked the burned on Sams arms. Some of the blisters on his right arm had broken open. As Gandalf continued to assist Frodo, Aragorn cleaned Sams arm with a mild soap and warm water. He looked closely for any signs of infection. He did not see any. Aragorn loosely wrapped a bandage around the area of broken blisters on Sams arm.  
  
Raytheon entered the room as Aragorn was washing Sams burns. He noticed Frodo was sideways in the bed and did not appear to be breathing. He looked at Gandalf and knew what he meant to do. "Have you ever done this sir?" he asked. "No" Gandalf replied. Raytheon took the items from Gandalf. A flat knife shaped object and a piece of stiff rubber tubing. Gandalf did not protest, grateful for a more experienced healer. "Lay the little one on his back so his head is near the edge of the bed and place a rolled up towel under his shoulders." Raytheon instructed Gandalf. As Gandalf was turning Frodo over Aragorn, who had finished with Sam, placed a towel under his shoulders.  
  
Raytheon readied the rubber tubing with prepared athelas oil while Gandalf and Aragorn situated Frodo.  
  
Raytheon approached the bed so he was standing behind Frodos head. He gently pushed Frodo's mouth open. "Ah, his tongue has swollen. I have seen this many times before." Raytheon said as he gently slid the flat knife like instrument into Frodos mouth, pushing the tongue out of the way. He then slid the rubber tube into the back of Frodos mouth. This provided a passageway for air but Frodo was still not breathing. "What Now!!" demanded Aragorn. Gandalf held up a hand to quiet Aragorn.  
  
Raytheon bent down and blew a couple of times into the tube. Aragorn and Gandalf watched as Frodos chest rose and fell with each breath. Raytheon placed two fingers on Frodos neck. "His heart is still beating though it is very weak." He said almost to himself and he bent down and blew two more times into the tube. Suddenly Frodo took a deep gasping breath followed immediately by another. The three men stood by the bed willing Frodo to take another breath and were soon rewarded. The waited for a few minutes as Frodos gasping breaths became more relaxed and normal. Raytheon again placed two fingers on Frodos neck to feel his pulse. "His heart beat is stronger" Raytheon said with relief. Aragorn and Gandalf both let out a long slow breath and visibly relaxed.  
  
"How is Sam? Asked Gandalf. "I placed him under an elvish sleeping spell." replied Aragorn. "He will be all right, he'll just sleep for a while." "Excuse me" Raytheon interrupted, "Master Baggins will have to be watched very carefully at all times to make sure that the tube does not become dislodged. And it will have to be removed as soon as the swelling in his tongue goes down." "Understood" said Gandalf. He turned toward Aragorn. "I will stay with them tonight, you need to get some rest, you have many things to do tomorrow." Aragorn nodded. He placed his hand on Frodos shoulder for a brief moment, then quickly left the room.  
  
Raytheon checked his patients pulse once again, looked at Gandalf and said "Watch him closely and inform me immediately if anything happens. "You need not worry" Gandalf said as he and Raytheon righted Frodo on the bed. "I will watch him very closely." Raytheon bowed and as he left the room Gandalf sat in a chair by the bed and took Frodos small pale hand into his own and muttered, "Stay with us Frodo." 


	9. Reunion Final Chapter

Chapter 9  
  
Gandalf was startled awake. Unable at first to identify what has awakened him. He heard it again, a muffled cough. Gandalf quickly came to himself and realized night had passed into morning. As he turned to the bed he cursed himself for falling asleep.  
  
On the bed Frodo was tossing back and forth and coughing against the tube in his mouth. Gandalf gently placed his hands on either side of Frodos head to stop the movement. "Shhh Frodo. Its all right. I'm here with you." Frodo stopped moving and his eyes fluttered open. Gandalf saw pain, confusion and fear clouding those big blue eyes. "Hold still and open your mouth" Gandalf said softly. Frodo did as he asked. Gandalf could see that the swelling was gone. "This will only take a second" Gandalf said as he swiftly pulled the tube out of Frodos mouth.  
  
Frodo took a deep breath. "Gandalf", Frodos voice was barely above a whisper. "What happened?" Gandalf gave Frodo a questioning glance. not sure which event Frodo was referring to. Frodo continued "I remember Aragorn giving me something to drink and I couldn't Breath...and..." Frodo closed his eyes and two tears raced down his cheeks. "It's all right Frodo" Gandalf said gathering Frodo into a warm embrace "you became dehydrated and your tongue swelled" "I was so scared Gandalf, I thought I was going to die!" "Shhh Frodo. Its over now, the swelling is gone and not likely to come back again." Gandalf said soothingly as he settled Frodo back onto the bed.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and it opened to admit two very anxious figures. "Merry! Pippin!" Frodo cried. "Is it really you?" New tears sprang to Frodos eyes. "Frodo!!" Screamed Merry and Pippin simultaneously as they sprang at the bed. "Your finally awake!" Said Merry as Frodo pulled them both into an embrace. Frodo pulled back suddenly and a shadow clouded his face. "What is it Frodo?" Pippin asked sending a worried glance toward Gandalf. "Are you in pain?" Frodo shook his head and simply said "Sam". Gandalf understood at once. Frodo didn't know. He gently turned Frodo around as Merry said "Silly hobbit! Sams been right beside you all along!" Frodos heart soared. "He is alive!" Frodo said. "But...why isn't he awake? Is he all right Gandalf?" "Samwise will be just fine." Gandalf laughed. He is under an elven sleeping spell, he should awaken shortly." He then got up, went around the bed and spoke softly into Sams ear.  
  
Just then the door opened again and in strode Raytheon with Aragorn close behind. "What in blazes is going on in here!?!?" Raytheon demanded to know. He was shocked to see Frodo sitting up let alone awake. Aragorn mirrored Raytheon's shock but remained silent. As Aragorn threw a questioning look at Gandalf Sam stirred. "Can't a tired Hobbit get any sleep around here?" All three hobbits jump him. "Sam! Your awake! Your all right!" Frodo called. "Of course I am!" Sam smiled and hugged Frodo close. Merry and Pippin threw their arms around Frodo and Sam and the four hobbits remained that way until Raytheon approached the bed and shooed Merry and Pippin off. "Open your mouth Master Baggins!" He demanded. "Lets have a look see." Frodo did as he was told. As Raytheon was checking Frodo for any sings of swelling Gandalf related the events of them morning. "Remarkable creatures, you hobbits." Raytheon said in disbelief. "I've never seen such healing abilities." The four hobbits simply looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Fini.. 


End file.
